Falling In Love With You
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: As the last day of October comes to a close, he awaits for her to join him on a date. Her being late brings unexpected news, will they work it out? Harry/Ginny one shot complete.


Written for Hogwarts Online September/October collaberation.

Disclaimer: I don't own it

_**Harry Potter**_

_"Meeting you was fate, _

_becoming your friend was a choice, _

_but falling in love with you _

_I had no control over."_

_C.S. Lewis_

**_Falling In Love With You_**

As the last day of October came to a close Harry Potter paced in his office. The Annual Halloween party that the Ministry held every year was in full swing. He checked his watch. She was late. Again. Another date held up due to her tardiness. Her brother Ron came in from the party with a bottle of Butterbeer in his hands. Even though he was not an Auror, Kingsley always invited him and Hermione to the parties.

"Oy!" You're missing the party mate," Ron said happily. He ran a finger through his red hair out of habit.

"I'm waiting on Ginny. She's late again. That's the fourth time this week she's been late for a date," Harry frowned and continued pacing. Ron eyed Harry.

"Isn't this the week of trials for the Holyhead Harpies?" Ron questioned. It dawned on Harry that Ron was right. He stopped pacing.

"You know, you're right. I've forgotten about that," Harry said sitting on his desk looking at Ron.

"Come and join the party. She'll find you when she gets here," Ron tried again.

At that moment Ginny rushed in past Ron and gave Harry a huge hug. She turned towards Ron and smiled at the both of them.

"You're late," Harry said upset.

"I know I'm late. I'm sorry trials ran late and the coaches kept me back,"

"Well I'm going to leave you two lovebirds and get back to Hermione and the party," Ron said.

He was getting the hint that they wanted to be left alone. He waved goodbye and walked out the door. Harry eyed Ginny out of curiosity. Ginny looked at Harry with a glow in her eyes.

"Harry they want me to sign with them! Isn't it wonderful? I'll get to go tour the world playing Quidditch doing something I love," Ginny said excitedly. She stepped back from Harry. "Harry?" She asked him after several long moments of silence.

"What about me?" He let out barely a whisper. His reaction wasn't exactly what she had expected it to be.

"What about you?" She asked confused as she crossed her arms.

"Where will you find time to see me?" He said this time in a tone that made Ginny know he was upset. She laughed and tried to smile at the same time.

"That's the best part. Harry they said you can come with me," She informed him of what was funny. Harry raised his eyebrows out of confusion.

"You know I can't do that," He stated with out thinking about it. His green eyes looked at her. She looked crushed. Her once smile was now a frown in a fraction of a second. Harry got up from sitting on the desk turned around and waved an arm across the area of his desk.

" I have a job here with the Ministry. I can't just leave it. Remember? I'm the top Auror," He placed his hands down by his side. She let out a sigh.

"I thought you'd want to come," She said almost pouting. "I thought you would want to be happy for me," She crossed her arms against her chest.

"I am happy for you, but I can't leave my job that I've worked so hard for to go with you. I have important duties here," She glared at him.

"What about the duties of a boyfriend?" She snapped at him. She knew she pushed his buttons too far, and knew it hurt him. He frowned.

"Ginny that's not fair. Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over. You know I'm a good boyfriend and you know I love you with all my heart," He started to pace his office again avoiding her glare.

She caught up with him after the second "round" of him pacing, placed her arms on his shoulder to stop him from walking and stared him square in the eyes.

"Harry," she said softly. He didn't try to turn away from her.

"What?" He said rudely.

"I love you," She replied. He reached out to her giving her a big hug. "You do realize that this is the first time we have said I love you to each other?" She said happily. Big brown eyes stared at big green eyes. He looked puzzled for a moment. Then he understood what she meant.

"For the second time tonight I am proven something I didn't realize. I didn't realize that trials were this week, and that I said I love you out loud. I thought I was just thinking it," Harry smiled down at her. He pulled his fingers through her red hair as it fell gently on her shoulders from pulling her closer to him.

"Ginny, I love you. With all my heart, with all my soul and my mind," Harry stated happily.

"I love you too Harry. You don't know how long I've been wanting to say that to you out loud," She whispered.

"I think I do understand how long you've been wanting to tell me. Just as long as I've been wanting to tell you," She leaned up towards him kissing him softly on the lips. He deepened the kiss as if it was the first time they have ever kissed.


End file.
